


El Desdichado (Français)

by Bluespacetoucan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespacetoucan/pseuds/Bluespacetoucan
Summary: /!\SPOILER :Se situe dans la saison 3, Marcus Pierce vient de demander Chloe en mariage, le Détective hésite et le Diable broie du noir.





	El Desdichado (Français)

**Author's Note:**

> Un tout petit OS Deckerstar, très court et plutôt triste. Les plus littéraires d'entre vous auront reconnu l'inspiration du titre : El Desdichado, un sonnet de Gérard de Nerval. J'ai d'ailleurs parsemé quelques clins d'œil à ce poème dans ce texte, mais également à d'autres… N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez toutes les références.

**El Desdichado **

 

Il existe un moment suspendu dans le temps, qui n'est plus tout à fait le jour, mais pas encore la nuit. On l'appelle « L'heure bleue ». Le ciel se couvre alors d'un bleu intense, puis doux et enfin profond. L'agitation, peu à peu, fait place au silence. Et dans ce silence pesant, il s'entendait penser. Trop. Il entendait son tumulte intérieur, il sentait les vagues de remords s'écraser avec violence contre ses espoirs, traînant derrière elles l'écume amère des regrets. Et surtout, il entendait son cœur. Idée stupide qu'avaient les Hommes d'associer leurs sentiments à cet organe, qui n'était finalement qu'une pompe. Les émotions étaient engendrées par le cerveau, une réponse nerveuse à un signal nerveux, ni plus, ni moins. Et pourtant c'est au cœur qu'il avait mal, et non à la tête. Il avait voulu tout lui avouer, lui montrer ces sentiments déroutants qui rendaient le Diable trop humain. Après avoir assisté impuissant à la demande de Pierce, après avoir vu cette étincelle de joie dans les yeux de _son_ détective, cette joie que cet immortel imposteur semblait inspirer à Chloe... Il avait tout simplement fait demi-tour; et était venu se terrer au Lux comme un animal blessé. Se mêler à la foule, se noyer dans l'excès et s’imbiber d’alcool jusqu’à ne plus rien ressentir.  
Mais cette douleur pernicieuse, nichée au creux de sa poitrine, elle, semblait le narguer, logée près de son cœur d’immortel. Les heures s’en vont, mais elle demeure.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée à présent, il parcourait son club, se faufilant avec grâce parmi la foule en mouvement. Il attirait de nombreux regards, hommes et femmes se retournaient sur son passage, lui offrant des sourires charmeurs et des clins d’œils indécents. Lucifer ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver bien fades comparés à Chloe. Tous le regardaient  avec envie, fascination, attendant quelque chose de lui. Personne ne le regardait comme le Détective le faisait, avec agacement la plupart du temps mais parfois, il lui semblait aussi y déceler de l’affection, une affection sincère, sans rien attendre en retour.

Lui, le Diable, pour la première fois de son éternelle existence, se sentait apprécié et compris pour ce qu’il était. Oui, Chloe Decker était devenue sa chimère, hantant ses pensées, rendant le soleil terne et l'existence moins savoureuse quand elle n’était pas là. Il se sentait seul, veuf, inconsolé.

Lassé de la foule et du bruit, il décida de remonter dans ses appartements. Debout devant la grande baie vitrée, Lucifer Morningstar laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Ainsi placé il surplombait Los Angeles, cotonneuse, insouciante et silencieuse. Le vent ricanait doucement, quelques gouttes de pluie arrosant la ville. L'orage serait bientôt là.

Son œil fut attiré un instant par son reflet dans la vitre, les lumières dansantes de son appartement se reflétant dans la vitre formaient autour de sa tête un halo de lumière, semblable à une couronne. Il sourit amèrement tant l'image lui sembla ironique : Du haut de sa tour, Lucifer, Roi déchu et solitaire.

Sur son grand piano était posé son téléphone portable, il le saisit d’une main tremblante, hésita longuement, puis composa le numéro de Chloe. Aucune réponse, elle devait sans doute profiter de sa soirée avec son futur mari... Cette pensée seule suffit à le faire grimacer. Il lui laissa un message, d’abord hésitant, puis petit à petit il ferma les yeux et laissa les mots venir d’eux-mêmes. Tous ces mots qu’il n’avait pas trouvé le courage de lui dire en face, il les laissa glisser et s’enregistrer sur la messagerie du détective. Il se trouva soudain ridicule, et raccrocha, tremblant.

Rageusement, il se dirigea vers l’imposant bar pour attraper l’une de ses meilleures bouteilles de whisky. L'ivresse, voilà la solution lâche qu'il avait choisi pour fuir la réalité. Il savoura la première gorgée, laissant la chaleur du liquide réchauffer son corps trop froid, son cœur engourdi, la nuit s'annonçait longue…

 

Le lendemain, le bruit de la porte de l’ascenseur résonna dans l’appartement. Des bruits de pas vinrent le tirer des abysses de son sommeil éthylique. Il était si imbibé d'alcool qu'il lui semblait presque être inflammable. Il s’était endormi assis à son piano, dans sa main droite était serré son verre de la veille, qu'il avait apparemment tenu ainsi toute la nuit.  
Et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle lui parvint, cette étincelle qui embrasa tout son être, le son d'une voix si familière, d'une démarche qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Il n'eut guère besoin de se retourner, il savait…

\- Lucifer… souffla la voix dans son dos, dans un mélange de tristesse, d'inquiétude, de tendresse et de joie.

Son verre se brisa comme un éclat de rire.


End file.
